The Other Him
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: 6 years after Team 5Ds has regrouped and the defeat of Yliaster, Akiza is back living in New Domino with everyone else. She is happy when with her friends, and sees them as family. But when a mysterious event occurs, Akiza is given a new viewpoint of a certain man in her life. Sent back in time before Yliaster shows, she finds a close friend, but he's different somehow...
1. Chapter 1

It had been six years. One since Team 5Ds had split up to pursue their dreams, and regrouped; since the defeat of Yliaster.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were currently living in the exact same place they had before the Split. That old garage Zora had allowed them to crash in. of course, Yusei had started to pay his rent, and when he gave permission to the other two young men to move in once again, they had to pay their share. It was a fair deal.

The twins had returned to their old home in the Tops, now young adults. Their parents were still out of the city, but they were watched pretty closely by the rest of them.

Akiza, after being transferred to the New Domino Hospital, had bought her own apartment not far from the boys' place. She visited both of them and her parents quite often. And she had grown accustomed to her life back home.

It was a nice, summer morning. Not too hot, but fairly sunny. Akiza exited her apartment and headed down the stairs to her Duel Runner. She smiled down at it, remembering how those guys had built it for her.

She was wearing a pink shirt that conformed to her body, heels, and jeans. It wasn't her usual look, but it was her day off work.

She mounted her ride and revved the engine. She was planning to go to the garage to hang out for the day. The twins would most likely be there as well. It was going to be one of those days. A day where they all just hung out, talked, watched the guys blow up something, listen to jack and Crow argue then watch Yusei break it up. Typical, but surprisingly, relaxing.

After a while on the road, Akiza pulled up to the garage and parked her ride just outside. She noticed that two Duel Boards were already there, indicating that the twins were inside.

As she stepped up to the door, Akiza couldn't help by smirk at the sounds from inside.

The door was unlocked, so Akiza let herself in. Down the stairs, she saw that Jack and Crow were screaming at each other, soot all over their faces. Leo and Luna sat on the couch, grinning from ear to ear. Yusei was leaning in the door frame that led to the kitchen. He had the same black littering his face, usual t-shirt, and jeans.

She'd missed the explosion. Oh, well.

"Ah, Akiza," Yusei looked up and smiled. "Nice of you to stop by."

Ever since that guy had become a scientist, he'd been even more polite, except when he didn't want to be, of course.

"I see I'm late for the fun," she giggled as she walked down to the main room.

"Yep!" Leo piped up. "Biggest boom yet! It was awesome!"

"You idiot," Luna socked him in the arm and he laughed.

Akiza and Yusei laughed also.

"I see you two are getting along as usual," Akiza sighed as she strolled past them and over to Yusei.

Crow looked behind Jack and grinned at her. "You bet!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What happened this time?" she asked.

Even though Yusei was a professor, Crow back in police work, and Jack still dueling pro, they still stuck to their habits of mechanics. It was their version of pass-time.

"Oh, nothing big," Yusei shook his head. "They just went and destroyed out new program."

"Not my fault!" Crow called out.

"Well it certainly wasn't mine!" Jack yelled. He had no low volume of voice.

Akiza smiled again. It was hard not to in this house. "Like an old married couple."

"Ew!" Crow spat at the same time Jack boomed, "Not in a million years!"

Yusei chuckled. "She's right, you know."

He received two irritated glares, which returned with a good-natured smirk.

Akiza couldn't help but feel at home here. It was strange. But surrounded by her friends, she was home.

Yusei looked down at her and flashed that smile of his. "Sorry you had to arrive to this."

"It's my normal," Akiza replied. "It wouldn't be normal if they weren't being jerks to each other."

"How true," Luna giggled.

^.^

Akiza had spent the day there, enjoying the time with Yusei and the others. It had been fun, and it really managed to brighten her mood each and every day. They were her family.

She pulled up to the parking lot just outside her apartment and hopped off. She headed up to her room and smiled to herself, remembering the day.

Upon opening her door, she immediately sensed something was wrong. She flicked on the light switch, but the lights refused to illuminate.

A power outage? she thought to herself.

Akiza stepped inside a bit and set her bag on the dressed next to the door. She felt along the wall, leading herself to the living room. The window of the second floor filtered in the moonlight, revealing only shadows of her furniture.

"Hmm," she tapped her foot. "Well, until the lights come back on, might as well head to bed."

She didn't care that she was talking to herself.

Turns out, she wasn't.

"Hello."

It was a deep, calm voice. But nonetheless, it scared Akiza right out of her wits. She whipped around and caught her breath.

"Who-?" no one was there.

She looked around. Absolutely empty.

"Hello? Who's there?" Akiza stayed still, her heart pounding. "Guys, this isn't funny. Yusei?"

"No."

Akiza pursed her lips, biting back a scream, and stiffly stepped back against the wall.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

She got no reply.

"Answer me!"

Nothing.

Now she was freaking out. "If someone's there, I know how to protect myself. Lay a hand on me and you'll lose it!"

"I know."

Akiza's eyes went real wide. Someone was in there. "Please, just tell me who you are."

"I'm afraid I cannot just yet," the voice echoed around the room. "But I do have something to show you, Ms. Izinski."

"Excuse me?"

"Close your eyes."

That was it. She was going insane. "Close my eyes?! No way!"

She was returned with a blinding light filling the room. Now she understood why she had to close her eyes. The white glow enveloped the apartment, swallowing Akiza.

^.^

**OK, so this is my first FanFiction. Trust me, next chapter should be longer and more interesting. Bear with me please! I've got this whole thing planned out in my head. It will get better!**

**-****_G-A;) _****(And I sometime's go by -****_C-A;)_**** because my keyboard sucks... Please remember that I REALLY mean -****_G-A;)_**** Thank you.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Akiza groaned and blinked her eyes open. She was seeing spots due to the flash just seconds before. She had a splitting headache and her throat felt dry.

She shuffled to her feet and looked headache vanished instantly. This didn't make any sense.

The former Signer gasped. She was surrounded by ruins.

She was below the road.

Akiza felt sick. How did she get here?!

She was in an old subway tunnel, with an enormous crack in the ground above her, revealing tall, rundown buildings. It was an endless junkyard.

From where she stood, down below, there was a ramp that led up to the surface. She took a few steps back, staying hidden in the shadows of this foreign world.

One second, she had been in her apartment, and now…

Somehow, it was familiar.

Akiza thought a moment, then slowly, it all began to piece itself together.

She looked down and saw her clothing was different as well. She wore gray jeans, worn shoes, and a faded, pink jacket with a hood that covered her head. Why was it covering her head...?

"Hm, what do we have here?"

Akiza jumped and looked back up the opening. Three men appeared in the way, blocking the evening sky.

Wait. Evening? It was supposed to be nighttime!

"What do you want?" she growled, moved back again.

"You got any money, kid?" the tallest man asked. He was apparently the leader.

"I'm no kid!"

"Nah," the guy smirked. "So, how about it? You got money? Duel Monsters cards? Anything valuable?"

Akiza bit her lip and stepped backwards again as they advanced. "No."

He grinned. "I think you're lying, girlie."

"Leave me alone!" Akiza snarled. "I'm not helpless. I can defend myself!"

"Sure," one of his goons cackled. "I say she's lying, boss."

"Me, too," the other laughed. He was short and stocky. "So, what do we do, boss?"

The head of the gang chuckled. "Mug her."

Akiza grimaced, waiting to be attacked, when something happened.

"I wouldn't do that."

Everyone turned to see a figure of a person in the shadows. The silhouette then shot out of hiding and ran for the three creeps. He punched on in the gut, causing him to slump to the ground. Henchman number two went for him, but the young man saw it coming and swung a leg under his, making him trip. He kicked him on the shin.

Now, it was her savior versus the gang leader.

Akiza's jaw dropped. The man before her was a fairly tall, wearing a blue jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots. At his arm was a duel disk. His hair, a dark black and gold, pointed upward in sharp spikes.

The gang member smirked even bigger. "How cute. Well, let's see your best."

He charged at the black-haired man, who sidestepped and stuck out his foot. The idiot tripped and slammed into the floor. The man grabbed him and shoved him up against the cement walls.

"Get out of here," he ordered.

The gang leader nodded vigorously, and was released. The three of them high-tailed it out of there, leaving just Akiza and _him_.

"Thank you," she managed after a while.

The guy turned on her. Perhaps the first thing she noticed was that he didn't have his famous marker. But it was him.

Akiza couldn't hide her surprise. Or the fact that she really wanted to hug him for what he just did.

"You okay?" he asked. His voice held no sign of recognition.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, in a daze.

He blinked slowly. "Come on," he turned away, facing the subway tunnel's left. "I'll take you back to our place."

He didn't wait for her.

Akiza stood there a moment, trying to wrap her head around this. _Yusei? Have I…have I traveled back in time? No, that's impossible! But where's his marker? And why doesn't he know me? Is this…Satellite? Before it was rebuilt? But how…?_

She realized Yusei was disappearing, and decided to follow him. It was the only option she had.

"How did you find me?"

"Hm," he grunted. "Heard the noise."

Akiza frowned. Why was he so flat? He was so un-talkative. That wasn't like Yusei. He was always so friendly and caring.

"W-Who are you?" Akiza asked carefully. She was a little ashamed to ask.

"Yusei Fudo," he answered simply. He didn't ask for her name.

They continued in silence. Deeper and deeper into the subway tunnel.

Finally, after the long hike and Akiza was growing tired, he stopped.

"What?"

He didn't look at her, but replied, "Don't make a bad impression."

That was it. Then he moved onward. Akiza thought about that. _Huh?_

He brought her to a break in the tunnel, like a rest stop. Across the way were stairs leading to the surface. On their side, was…a shelter of some sort?

A few rooms, curtains used for walls, a couple computers, a table, couch, and some beds in open rooms. That was it.

"Yusei!"

Akiza was startled by the voice, but Yusei showed none whatsoever.

"You're back!" it belonged to little red-haired boy. He raced out of one of the rooms.

She lifted a brow at his clothes. Worn and tattered, draped with a bluish robe and hat. Akiza had seen Rally once. But he had a marker, too. So where was it?

Yusei gave him a curt nod.

"Who's your friend?" Rally peeked over at Akiza, who waved.

"Just someone I found outside. Make her comfortable, will you?"

Rally grinned. "Sure, Yusei! No problem!"

Yusei nodded again and walked up the little ramp and over to a familiar red Runner. But it was unfinished yet. Akiza watched as he knelt beside it and began to mess around with the engine.

"Hey."

Akiza looked down to meet eyes with Rally. "Yes?"

"I'm Rally," he grinned and held out a hand. Akiza shook it uncertainly. "Who are you?"

"A-" she wasn't sure how to answer that. If she was back in time, then she couldn't give her name. It would risk _something_. "…Rose."

It was the best she could come up with. It was her favorite flower and dueling style, though. So it made sense.

Rally grinned even more. "Nice to meet you. Come on."

She tilted her head in slight confusion as he pounded up the ramp and over to another room, hidden by a curtain.

"Hey, Yusei, where should she crash?" Rally asked loudly.

Akiza hoped that gang was gone. Rally could have alerted anyone just then.

Yusei looked up at Rally and said, "Give her that one."

Akiza followed the motioning of his head and lifted her eyebrows. _Why that one?_

Rally seemed surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah," was all he replied before tuning them out again.

Rally waved to Akiza, who slowly headed up to him. He took her hand and led her inside the room and closed up the curtain.

"What's his deal?" she asked, surprising herself.

"Oh, don't mind Yusei," he whispered. "That's just how he is."

He gave no further explanation, so Akiza decided to drop it.

"So, you going to stick around for a while then?"

"I've really got no other option," Akiza shrugged. "But yes, if that's alright."

"Oh, it's fine!" he assured. "Just be good to Tank, Nervin, and Blitz and you've it made. Although the Yusei's the one who'd kick you out if he had to."

She shot him a look and Rally just laughed a bit.

"I'll let you relax a little," he said, and left her room.

It wasn't much. A thin bed, gray walls, a closet, table, a few knickknacks. While alone, Akiza checked at her belt, realizing her deck was there. That was one plus side to this situation.

But why was she here? Had it been that mysterious voice in her apartment? Why was Yusei so…different?

After all, her Yusei was always so friendly and nice. He listened to everyone's problems and helped solve them. He was always happy and willing to give someone a smile.

So who was this? Why was he so distant and…and what exactly? She couldn't put her finger on it.

She was growing bored and decided to head back out into the "main area" and saw that Yusei was still at his ride and Rally was staring at one of the computer. Looking closer, she realized it was put together by scraps.

"Oh, hey!" Rally noticed her and put back on that goofy grin of his. "You all settled in?"

"As settled in as I can get," she shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Watching New Domino City duels," he answered, glancing at Yusei. But the young man showed no sign that he'd paid attention.

"Sounds neat," she smiled at him.

"Hey, Yusei! Rally!"

Akiza and the boy looked over to see three other guys wander in. at first, she panicked, thinking they were that gang. But when they showed their faces, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Hey Blitz! Nervin! Tank!" Rally gave them a thumbs-up.

"What's up," said a man in a bandana and with an accent Akiza couldn't figure out. "Who's this?" Blitz.

She recognized him.

"Rose," Rally explained. "Yusei found her."

"Huh," he nodded to her.

"Will you be staying here?" the one with glasses and a shaky voice asked. It was obviously Nervin.

"For a little while," she replied politely. "Of course, if it's alright with your three."

"Fine with me," Tank said. "Just don't take my jellybeans."

"Huh?"

"He's got an obsession with them," Nervin sighed.

"So, where do you come from?" Blitz asked, crossing his arms.

She may have imagined it, but Yusei seemed to prick his ears, waiting for an answer.

"That's not your business, guys!" Rally scolded. Akiza silently thanked him.

"Fine," Blitz muttered and shoulder past her to the computer. "Rally, turn that off."

"Uh!"Rally pouted and shut it down.

Akiza looked around. This whole place was so depressing, and yet, almost homey. After all, these guys all seemed comfortable around each other. So, whether it worked out or not, she was stuck there for the moment.

Her new plan was to find out more about Yusei and why he was acting so odd.

And then try to get back to her own time.

^.^

**OK, so i may have rushed, and it's not quite at the interesting point, but this is fun! Spring Break after today, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Please R & R! I love advice. Please no fire! Until next time!**

**-_C-A;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know I had some typos on the last one and I apologize for that. Thanks for sticking with me. OK, so I'm still sticking with the point of view of Akiza. I hope you like this chapter!**

^.^

Akiza lied on the quite hard bed, a million thoughts swirling through her head.

_How is any of this possible? Am I dreaming or something? Was there an accident and now I'm going crazy? And who did that voice belong to? The one in my apartment? Was I attacked or…or is someone trying to help me out? But what would I need help with? Is something going to happen? How the heck did I end up here? In this time, in this _bed_? Why am I in Yusei's…place? I mean it's not a house. What if I say something that gives me away? He hasn't seen my hair or part of my face, yet. Or my name. That's a good thing, right? What am I supposed to do now?_

She listened as Yusei, who was up real late by now, put away his tools just outside her curtain. The weak light flickered off, and his near-silent footsteps were heard a moment. But what puzzled Akiza was what that she didn't hear a curtain close. When the other four had hit the hay, there had been that soft screech of the curtain rails against the pole that held it up. There was none.

Akiza waited a long while, being sure he was either asleep or had left. She swung her legs over the side, removing the rough sheets, and stood. She listened again, feeling a bit nervous to be caught.

After for what seemed like forever, she realized she was holding her breath. Breathing out, Akiza kept over to the curtain. She slid her hand out and moved it to the side, just enough to peek out.

Akiza looked out into the old rest station. Her eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, saw that Runner parked off to the side. At first, she saw no one. But she heard a slight rustling and swiveled her eyes to see Yusei lying on the single couch. His was on his side, his head resting on the arm of the couch.

And from she could tell he was asleep.

But there were four rooms here. Blitz had one, with Rally sharing when he stayed the night, Nervin another, and Tank one. That left…the one she was in.

He'd had Rally have Akiza take _his_ room.

Akiza couldn't help but smile to herself. He may be different here, but he still had a little of his old, _future_, self.

Now, if only she could get him to smile.

^.^

She had finally come to the conclusion that the voice had somehow sent her back in time.

Akiza sat at the small table in the room, along with Nervin and Tank. Blitz leaned against the wall and Rally on the couch. Yusei was working on his Runner, which was pretty much all he'd done since she'd showed up.

She had officially been there for three days.

It was a slow morning. They were pretty much just discussing random topics. The boys, although Yusei was hard to decipher, had come to trust her or the most part.

Since Yusei was playing around with a red Runner, then the time was in was obviously after Jack had stolen his first one and Stardust Dragon. And of course it was before the Dark Signer war. That was plain and simple.

But what saddened Akiza was how distant Yusei was. She hadn't once seen him smile, let alone laugh, or actually start a conversation. And when talked to, he replied with right-to-the-point answers. He rarely spoke to anyone otherwise.

"Where you going?" Nervin asked, noticing Yusei stand.

Akiza followed his gaze, wondering what was going on.

"Out," he shrugged and looked over. "I won't be long."

"'K," Nervin nodded and Yusei strolled out, hands in his pockets, down the tunnel.

Akiza watched him go. "Is he always so…?"

"Off on his own?" Tank guessed.

Akiza smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"That's just his nature," Blitz said simply. "Or, at least we think so."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, he's pretty serious, that's just how he is," Nervin explained. He seemed to be both the most paranoid and intelligent (besides Yusei) of the group. "But there could have been an occurrence in his life that enforces that behavior."

"Like what?" Akiza leaned forward a bit, now interested.

Tank shrugged, replying instead of Nervin, "If there was, he'd never tell us."

"Have you ever asked?"

"Naw," Blitz shook his head. "That's his business. Besides, it's not like he's a bad person."

Akiza tilted her head slightly. "I'm sure not."

"He's probably my best friend," Rally murmured. He'd been silent for a while and when he spoke, it drew everyone's attention. "There's a story behind it, but I'm not telling it right now. But he let me stay here, didn't he? Saved my skin from a gang, like you, Rose."

She'd almost forgotten her code name.

"He's always looking out for us," Blitz cracked a smile. It seemed to Akiza that smiling was rare for everyone in Satellite, minus Rally, that is. "One time, he risked a trip to the Facility by driving away a horde of Sector Security while we escaped. He didn't even have a Runner. And he's done it more than once."

"Tank went through a phase where he had this unhealthy craving for jellybeans. He still loves them, but it was worse then-"

"Hey!"

Nervin ignored him. "Yusei went out, in the rain no less, to get him so. He was sick for a week, but never let Tank apologize for being a burden."

"Yeah," Tank looked away. "I still feel bad about that one. You know, he stole a pair of shoes for Nervin once. We were broke so he went out and "found" some. We all knew he was lying, but it was real nice of him."

"He built all of the computers and computerized stuff in here," Blitz added. "And if we break it, he just fixes it and doesn't yell at us or anything."

"Yusei even saved my life, once," Rally smiled to himself. "One of our friends turned on us and tied me to a raft. He left me out in water and told Yusei to choose between me or his Runner. First thing he did was swim out and get me. He lost his first Runner and his best card doing it."

_Jack._ Akiza made a mental note to slap him when she got home. "Wow."

"Yeah," he nodded. "He's a great guy, he just doesn't show it."

Akiza now had a new look on this 'other' Yusei. His friends really cared about him, and he apparently cared for them. He was just hiding it.

But why was that?

Akiza couldn't get over how many questions she had. But she decided to ignore them for now.

"It's too bad that he doesn't open up more," she sighed and looked down the tunnel again. "It's not good to be so clammed up."

"Take that up with him," Tank grinned. "I dare ya."

Akiza returned his look. "No. Way."

But, of course, she was going to, eventually.

^.^

Akiza sat alone at the table, waiting. The others had gone to bed already. It was late, and she was beginning to grow worried. Yusei wasn't back yet.

She put her head on her hand, balancing her arm on the table. She was getting tired, and didn't know how much longer she could stand staying awake.

_Where are you?_ she thought.

She waited another half-an-hour before she had enough. Just as she was ready to stand and go looking, there was movement.

Yusei walked into the lighted area and looked at her with a blank face. "Why are you still up?"

His question took her off guard. One, he'd actually asked her something. Two, she had no answer rehearsed.

"Uh…I was waiting for you, I guess," she winced at her own words. "I was a bit worried."

He blinked, but dipped his head slightly, dropping the subject, and walked up the ramp. "You should get some sleep. It's late."

"I know that," she muttered.

He didn't look at her, but sat on the couch and folded his legs. "I'm sure you do."

Akiza glared at him a moment before standing. "Fine. But you need to sleep, too, you know."

He gave her a curt nod and she walked into the room was staying in. She felt bad, taking his place to rest, but there was no way she was going to confront him just yet.

She sighed and pulled off her zipped-up, faded jacket and set it on the edge of the bed. Underneath was a lilac tank top.

Akiza stared at her feet a while, thinking. It was apparently rubbing off from Yusei, because he thought all the time.

She wished he would smile. She hadn't seen him smile yet. She wanted to go home, to her time. To wake up. To scream at that voice that had taken her here to bring her back. She missed her friends, the friendly Yusei. She missed her family.

And no matter what, she was going to make him smile before she went home.

^.^

**So this chapter wasn't much, but it did kind of start this story off a bit more. Please review! And I dunno if I'll change the rating of this from T to K+. I don't plan on it getting inappropriate or cussing at all. There will be some violence, though. Let me know your thoughts later on, OK?**

**-_G-A;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez, I'm writing like a lunatic! Hope I'm not rushing it. Enjoy!**

^.^

"Hey, where's Rally?" Tank yawned as he opened his curtain. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"Two days, Tank," Blitz muttered groggily as he made coffee on the junk-made stove. "He's been away longer."

Akiza frowned. "Yeah, but he's been pretty attached as long as I've been here."

"That kid's always off causing trouble," Nervin sighed in that feeble voice of his. "He's around a while, disappears, then comes back with new tall tales."

Akiza looked towards Yusei, her hood falling over her eyes again. It was getting annoying.

As she expected, he was sitting on a chairs he'd pulled up, typing rapidly on a laptop, which was hooked up to his ride. But she could tell he was listening and considering every word they said.

"He'll be back," Blitz said, passing out tin cups of coffee to everyone, even leaving one on the table next to Yusei.

"Thanks," he nodded, and Blitz returned it before sitting himself at the table with Akiza and Nervin.

"Do you have work today?" Akiza asked them.

The three worked at one of the many warehouses in the Satellite Sector. It was a trashy job, literally. But it was a couple extra bucks.

Suddenly, it occurred to Akiza. Did Yusei have a job? She'd have to ask later. But judging by the environment she was in, she'd probably forget.

She looked over and saw that Yusei was facing the subway tunnel, like his mind was still on Rally. Was he worried about the boy?

Another thing crossed Akiza's mind. Rally remaindered her of Leo. Was that was Yusei was so patient with the boy? Because he was so much like Rally?

She got the feeling that wasn't why she was here, in this time, to find out why Yusei treated Leo like a grown man.

^.^

Two more days and Rally still hadn't shown. Akiza was beginning to worry, but the others appeared unfazed at the fact he was off on his own.

Her life was becoming pretty routine. Wake up, eat some sort of breakfast, sent the boys off the work, Yusei runs off somewhere on his own, clean up the place a little, they all return for lunch, which she's taken the liberty of doing to pay for her stay, send them off again, keep herself busy for a while, they come home, eat dinner if they can afford it, hang out a while, go to bed and listen to Yusei rifle around a while.

It wasn't the worst life, but it was far from the best.

She missed Rally. He used to keep her company when the others were out.

Where was that little thief?

Then it hit her.

Thief.

He was a thief.

Akiza dropped the rag in her hand. She'd been dusting the place a little.

Rally was a thief. What if he'd been caught? From what she's gathered, he'd never been away for four days straight. He got lonely too easily. What if he was in the Facility? He had to be. That marker he had in her time. This was how he got it. Or rather _when_ he got it.

And she knew she couldn't tell Yusei or anyone else. They may not believe her, and they'd get suspicious. It could risk even altering the future.

Akiza looked down. There was nothing she could do.

So, to take her mind off of it, Akiza bent down and picked up the rag again. She might as well keep herself busy.

^.^

A week and a half.

That's when the dream came.

_Akiza opened her eyes to find herself in still in the Satellite. Or rather above Satellite. She was at the top of the unfinished Deadalus Bridge. The one Crow told stories about. The one Goodwin had supposedly built._

_At first, her breathing increased and she began to sweat. This thing did not seem safe._

"_Hello?" she squeaked, unable to call out. "I-Is anyone there?"_

_She was answered with the wind picked up, making her stumble. Her blood roared in her ears as fear gripped her stomach._

"_Don't worry."_

_It was Yusei's voice. But he was nowhere to be seen._

"_Yusei?" Akiza yelped. "Where are you?"_

"_Hold on, Akiza," he whispered by her ear. But again, no one was there. "It's gonna be okay. It's just a dream."_

_She felt arms wrap around her in a protective hug. But none were visible._

"_What happened to you?" she whispered, holding back tears. _

"_You happened…"_

Akiza woke with a start. Her heart was still pounding from the sensation of almost falling into the sea. Then she remembered the warm feeling of his embrace, and she began to calm down.

She got up and pulled on her jacket and hood then went out of the room. The dim lights may have been on, but Yusei wasn't there. For some reason, she was relieved by that. He wasn't the Yusei she knew. And she missed him so much at that point. She missed them all.

Akiza swept down the tunnel, away from this place. She needed to clear her head.

She headed to the stairs that led upward and out into night air. She walked briskly through the streets, which were empty at the late hour. She found herself at the Pier, overlooking the city of New Domino.

Akiza bit back a sob. She wanted to go home. She wanted Yusei to know her, to be himself again. Not this emotionless man wandering around in this desolate place. It wasn't fair. For him, Jack was still a friend who had betrayed him. Crow had disappeared. He hadn't met the twins…or her.

She thought back to her dream._ "You happened…"_ What did he mean by that? Yusei had changed her, not the other way around! He had opened her eyes to the truth. But she hadn't done that for him!

"I'm sick of this!" she screeched, grasping her head. "I want to go home!"

She sank to her knees and leaned against the railing, allowing herself to cry.

"I miss you all…"

^.^

"Anyone seen Yusei?" Nervin asked, sipping his coffee.

Akiza realized that she hadn't seen him all morning or any time during the night (after all, she'd been up pretty late). That was strange.

"Great," Blitz rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup. "First Rally vanishes now Yusei. Who's next?"

"Better not be me," Tank seemed to shrink. "I don't wanna disappear."

"Baby," Blitz huffed.

"Am not."

Akiza looked up the tunnel, her mind on Yusei. Where was he? That dream had made her antsy and now Yusei was missing. It seemed like the world had conspired against her to give her a stroke.

"Guys, what was that?" Nervin suddenly set his cup down and looked out into the tunnel in the opposite direction Akiza was.

They all turned and stared in astonishment as they materialized from the shadows, one with a neutral look on his face, the other grinning.

"So," Blitz cross his arms. "Where've you two been?"

^.^

**Guess that was kind of a cliffhanger. This is fun! I'll be updating as often as possible. Please stick with me! Read, Review, I love both! And if you point out typos, I'll go back and fix them.**

**-_G-A;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Blitz crossed his arms, "Where've you two been?"

Akiza watched in utter amazement as Yusei walked in, hands in pockets as usual, his head down. He almost looked...bored.

Behind him, a familiar boy followed grinning like a madman. But this time, there was a different in his face. Just below his eye, was a yellow, triangular mark.

"Rally?" Akiza asked, unsure for a second.

"Yeah!" he punched his hands together. "Yusei broke-"

He couldn't finish because Yusei slapped a hand over his mouth. "I found him."

Akiza frowned. "Sure."

"You broke him out, didn't you?!" Blitz yelled. "Yusei!"

But the teenager merely closed his eyes a moment. Upon opening them, he shrugged ever so slightly. "Not exactly."

"What?" Akiza crossed her arms and stood up.

"What happened?" Tank asked.

"We have a right to know, guys," Nervin pointed out.

Ignoring them, Yusei walked up and over to the couch and sat down, folding his arms across his chest. Yeah, he wasn't going to talk.

"He hasn't slept all night," Rally whispered to them.

"Where did you get that?" Blitz was furious. "Why were you in the Facility? What the heck did you do?"

"Yelling isn't going to help," Nervin put a hand on his head. "Just ask nicely."

"Yeah right!" Blitz yelled. "Not happening! Rally, start talking!"

Rally stared at them. "Uh..." he looked at Yusei, wondering what to do. He glanced at Rally a second before motioning that he could tell them and looking away again.

"Well?" Tank's eyes were like saucers.

Rally grinned sheepishly and played with his fingers. "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Blitz narrowed his eyes.

The younger boy signed. "I stole something."

"And?"

"Alright!" he was obviously exasperated. "I stole something, went to the Facility. What else do you want from me?" He received four glares. "I got let out on probation with a few other guys."

_Any one else notice girls almost never get arrested here?_ Akiza thought to herself smugly.

"We had to go and clean up a small portion of Satellite. Don't know how that's possible, but still. We were all in cuffs and couldn't exactly run. But then something weird happened."

Everyone leaned forward, waiting.

"There was this explosion a few blocks away, in the un-populated part of Satellite."

"Where no one lives?" Tank asked.

"Duh," Nervin shook his head.

Rally continued. "Anyway, it had to have been a coincidence but while everyone was distracted, someone grabbed me and pulled me into into an alley. Turns out it was Yusei. He got off the handcuffs off and got me out of there."

Everyone turned to Yusei, who refused to return the attention. He closed his eyes and sat there like no one was home.

"I don't suppose _you _had anything to do with that explosion, did you?" Blitz asked carefully.

No reply.

"Yusei."

"Nope," was all he muttered.

Everyone knew he was lying, but didn't push him. He was too stubborn to even bother with.

"So, you risked yourself getting arrested to rescue Rally?" Akiza murmured, half to herself.

But Yusei just shrugged again, being his loner self as always.

No, not always. He was so different in the future. So...why was that?

"Did you thank him?" Blitz eyed Rally, who stopped.

"Uh..." he whipped around to face the couch. "Thanks, Yusei!"

"No problem," he said, but nothing more.

Akiza sighed wistfully. There was one thing that would never change. The fact that Yusei never took too much credit for the things he did. And the fact that he helped people, no matter what the cost. Perhaps he was less hesitant in her time, but still. He put others needs before his own.

Although in her time, he had a sense of humor and got along with people splendidly. It was the complete opposite here.

It saddened Akiza. No one deserved this life. She'd heard of living in the Satellite from Yusei, Jack, and Crow. But she hadn't expected this. It was so gloomy and unexciting. Depressing.

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to Rally, who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Clutz," Tank groaned.

"I tripped, okay?" he stood, rubbing his hindquarters.

Akiza smiled to herself. At she would have him to keep her company again.

^.^

Akiza lied on her bed, not allowing herself to sleep until someone was home.

Wait. Since when had this become home? She'd only been there two weeks now.

The place was empty. Rally was off running around somewhere, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank had taken late hours at the warehouse for a couple more dollars, and Yusei was...who knew where?

She kept on expecting that duel gang from her first minutes here to show up. It wasn't like this place was _safe_. She felt a bead of sweat run down her face. It was either from fear of someone unknown breaking "in" or the heat of her confined room.

Akiza felt the need to stretch her legs and left her room and out into the tunnel. Just as she expected, no was around. Both relieving and worrisome.

She saw nothing to do and stomped her foot. It was a weak pout, but it was all she could do at the time.

Suddenly, the light flickered.

"Don't you dare...," Akiza warned, glaring up at the bulb.

Her words were in vain. The dim light bulb grew dimmer, before completely shutting off, plunging the world into black. After a moment, her eyes adjusted, and the moonlight filtered through the open ceiling It wasn't much, but enough to not run into anything.

_It's like my apartment that night_, she thought to herself, not realizing how true it was.

Akiza didn't move, barely breathing. She normally wasn't afraid of the dark, but this was a different situation. She was alone in a place known for criminals and desperate people looking for some extra cash, now matter how they got it.

Now she was just irritated.

Akiza looked down and saw she had a..a shadow? She turned around and her eyes widened. There was a light glow off from the right tunnel. It was white, and growing in intensity.

"What the...?" Akiza whispered to herself.

Now, she had three choices. Turn around and pretend like she never saw any of this, run the other way and find one of the guys, or go to the source.

And quite frankly, Akiza wasn't one to shy away from danger. If this _was_ danger, that is.

Slowly, Akiza stepped down onto the rusty tracks and concrete floor. She made her way down the tunnel, unsure of what to think. Her eyes burned as the light became brighter with each stride she took.

After about five, maybe ten minutes, Akiza found herself way too deep in the tunnel for comfort. The light was blinding now, giving her a slight pain behind her eyes. She had no idea whether to be scared or something else.

"Hello?" she tried, although she knew no one was going to answer.

She was far from right.

"Akiza Izinski."

She froze, staring forward at where the light was strongest. Being a doctor, she knew this was bad for her eyes, but she didn't care right then.

"How do you know my name?" she stepped back.

"I've always known," the voice replied. "Or least, once he found you."

She recognized that voice. It was the one that had sent her here. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, loosing patience. "You brought me here! Why?"

"Simple."

Akiza stumbled back, for the voice sounded as though it was right in front of her. But absolutely no one was to be seen.

"I needed you to see something."

"What?" she shrieked.

"I needed you to see him. Before you came into his life."

"Who?" she felt stupid, but everything was real confusing at the moment.

"You think he changed you. He did. And I'm so proud of him for that."

_Yusei?_

"But you also changed him. I needed you to see this because you have no idea how much you have done for him."

"Yusei?" she finally choked out. "But I didn't do anything!"

"I have noticed that Yusei was hesitant to smile until he got to know you. He changed you for the better. And you did the same to him."

"How do you know Yusei?" she growled. "And how did you manage to get me here?"

The voice gave a soft chuckle. This time, it was next to her. "How I got you here, is with the power of Ener-D. It's a very powerful substance if you know how to use it." That just brought up more questions. "As for how I know Yusei?"

She heard footsteps echoing down the tunnel, away from her. They had to belong to the voice. Just as they stopped, she got a reply.

"He's my son."

And with that, there was a brilliant flash, brighter than the original light, and her world went black.

^.^

**I hope that was a good chapter! It got a bit weird, but what part of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds isn't strange? Please R & R!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the next chapter! I left a bit of a cliffhanger in the last one. This mostly focuses on the night before and Akiza's look on the past-version of Yusei. Enjoy!**

^.^

Akiza slowly blinked open her eyes. There was a light above her face and she quickly shut them.

She groaned.

"You're awake!" she heard.

She groaned again, but quieter. "Why is there a light here?"

"Sorry."

She listened as there were some noises as someone moved away the light.

"I was checking to see if you were okay," it was Rally. "Are you?"

Akiza tried opening her lovely brown eyes again, and this time, managed to keep them that way. "Sure. If I knew what happened."

She tried to sit up as Rally explained the best he could. "I don't know what happened exactly," he admitted. "We were all here, when Yusei showed up. He was carrying you. You were asleep or something, but he told me to check on you while he went off somewhere again."

Akiza stared at him, now in a sitting position. "Really?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

As he said it, it all came rushing back. The voice, the light,...the explanation.

"No," she lied.

"Hmm," Rally thought about that. "Maybe a gang or something. Guess we'll never know. Unless Yusei does and he's just being quiet."

_I hope not, _Akiza thought, suddenly a bit worried. "What time is it?"

"You were out all night and all day," he told her. "It's about 6 o'clock P.M."

"Oh," she was a bit surprised. "Sorry."

"What? Don't be!" he insisted. "But you must be hungry, right?"

She smiled. "Actually, yeah."

He grinned back and went over to the poor excuse for a cooking area. Akiza watched him, all the while trying to imagine the faces of everyone when Yusei came trudging in with her unconscious in his arms.

^.^

The night before:

_Yusei wandered down the tunnel back toward the place he shared with Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Rally, and now Rose. She intrigued him for some reason._

_It was pretty dark, which made since because it was pretty late. He looked up at the sky, which was visible through the large crack in the road above. He could pick out the tips of crumbling buildings, a couple stars in the smoky air, and the near-full moon._

_Yusei sighed and looked back at the floor. He took a few more steps when he glanced ahead. He stopped, unsure of what he was seeing._

_Just ahead, a person lay limply on the floor._

_Yusei narrowed his eyes, a little suspicious, but walked over to see. He looked down and his eyes widened a bit._

Rose...

_What she was doing out here, he did not know. But he ignored the question and bent down to turn her onto her back. As he did, the hood fell from her head. It was so dark, he couldn't see the color of her hair though._

_He checked her pulse. Finding one, Yusei pulled the hood back over her head. She felt cold, like she'd been there a while, and she need to be kept as warm as possible._

_He looked her a over a moment, even though it was difficult to pick out details. Why was she so intriguing? What about her puzzled him?_

_Yusei shook his head, not understanding why he cared. Instead, he gathered her into his strong arms and stood. Her head rested on his chest, completely out._

_The man held her close, realizing she was shivering. It wasn't that cold in Satellite that night, but she certainly was._

_Yusei continued down the abandoned subway tunnel, hoping he'd get there when everyone was asleep. This was going to be hard to explain. Naw, he just wouldn't explain it. And he knew they'd be up. It was a feeling he got whenever they were._

_He had only been walking a few minutes when he heard a small whimper and snapped his eyes down._

_"...I wanna...go home..."_

_He lifted a brow and stopped. She was still asleep, her voice no more than a lulling whisper. _

_Yusei breathed out harshly. He'd had a feeling she wasn't from Satellite. She was too soft, and she treated this place like she was only just discovering it. _

_And suddenly, he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt bad for her. She had to be far from home and her family. No one deserved that..._

_He kept on walking, eventually seeing the light of his place._

_Yusei took a deep breath, preparing himself for the looks he was going to get. He stepped into the lit area and headed up the ramp. _

_Immediately, he felt the eyes of his friends on him._

_"Uh...Yusei?" Nervin asked nervously. "Whatcha got there?"_

_His back turned to them, Yusei rolled his eyes. "Rally?"_

_"Yeah?" he was instantly at his side._

_Yusei carried Rose over to the couch and lied her down as gently as he could. He pulled off his jacket and rolled it up; he then placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow. He was sure to keep on her hood, since she was obviously wearing it for a reason._

_A stood straight again and said, "Take a look at her, okay?"_

_He turned away and set off down the opposite tunnel, not wanting to be pestered by them for answers, since he had none._

^.^

Akiza had downed two plates already, and she didn't want to take any more of their hard-earned food.

"Thank you, Rally," she smiled. "So where are the others?"

"Well," Rally stood in front of her and stroked his chin, acting like he had a beard or something. "Tank, Blitz and Nervin are working late again. I kind-a feel bad for them. And after he brought you here the other night, Yusei wandered off somewhere. I haven't seen him all day."

As he took her plate, Rally pointed to something on the couch next to her. She took a look when he turned away and gaped.

She didn't know why she was so surprised. It was only his jacket. But he had lent it to her as a headrest. Akiza smiled to herself.

_Thank you, Yusei._

^.^

A few hours later, and Nervin, Tank, and Blitz had returned and were all in bed. They had spoken to Akiza earlier, saying they were glad she was alright.

But she was still awake.

Not long after she'd recovered from a long sleep and seen Yusei's jacket, she folded it up nicely and set it on the arm of the couch for him when he came back.

And he did.

Akiza heard extremely soft footsteps, and she immediately knew they belonged to Yusei.

She had been removing her own jacket, and she quickly put it back over her head. Akiza silently went over to the curtain and peeked out. She saw that Rally had passed out on the couch, curled up in a ball. She suppressed a giggle as he snored softly.

She noticed him next. Yusei strolled up the small ramp and put a hand on his Runner. He had that love of machines and putting stuff together. And he was wearing his black-and-red t-shirt, his favorite.

Akiza smiled. And then more when he saw his jacket on the couch next to Rally. He looked at it a moment with his apparently famous expressionless face, then at Rally.

Then he did something that make Akiza's heart skip a beat.

He closed his eyes and cracked a barely detectable _smile_.

It was only there for a second, and it wasn't a big one. But it was there. A genuine smile.

She watched as he put back on a straight face and went over to the couch. He picked up his jacket and blinked slowly, as if he knew who had left it there for him. He then allowed it to unravel and as gently as he could, placed it over Rally. The small form of the redhead pulled it closer and he sighed, snuggling into the cushion.

Yusei stood over him protectively a while, making sure he was asleep, before turning and leaving the place.

"Where are you going?" Akiza pulled away the curtain, revealing herself. She made sure to be quiet enough, as not to wake Rally.

Yusei stopped, just on the edge of the shadows. He looked over his shoulder at her, his face betraying no emotion. "Hmm. Still up?"

"Uh...," she thought of an answer. "Well I was asleep all day. Thank you for everything, Yusei." She paused a minute before, "Um, so where are you off to?"

He dipped his head to her. "Wherever I end up."

And with that, he disappeared into the tunnel, leaving her standing alone.

"You're a curious person here, aren't you Yusei?" Akiza muttered, heading to bed.

^.^

**I criticize my own writing a lot, so I hope this was okay. R & R to give me your opinion, please! Thanks! And now I have Fall Break, so I'll be updating quite often. I love writing so much it won't be long until you hear from me again! See you all next chapter!**

**-_C-A;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, here's your violence people.**

^.^

Akiza had been in this world for two weeks and three days. And to describe how much she wanted to go home was pretty much impossible. But she was also becoming accustomed to living here as well. Yet she was not used to the past Yusei. And she wasn't about to give up on him.

Sure, she hadn't done much but wait for a change in him. So maybe she had to take things up a notch. But how to do that without altering the future too much was a challenge. In a way, Akiza hoped that if she went back to her time, then the past would right itself to how it used to be.

It was the one day the boys were off work, and most were home. Or at least, Tank and Nervin were. Blitz had taken a walk, Rally hadn't been seen all day, and as usual, Yusei was of being a nomad.

Akiza sat at the table with Nervin, which was becoming like a custom. Tank was rifling around in cupboard for his hidden stock of jellybeans.

"Find them yet?" she asked flatly.

"No," he replied. "But I'm getting close, I swear!"

"You said that ten minutes ago," Nervin sighed deeply. "Just admit you lost them."

Tank gave him a look and went back to looking.

Akiza chuckled to herself. He was persistent when it came to his jellybeans.

"Did you here that?" Nervin sat up.

"No, radar-ears," Akiza told him. "Care to explain?"

He shushed her and they went silent. Somewhere down the tunnel there was the clanging of footsteps and a dragging sound.

"Is it Blitz?" Tank asked in a low voice.

"Maybe."

They waited a while before three silhouettes showing the shadows of the tunnel.

Tank was right about Blitz being one.

He walking in, practically carrying Yusei. The young man had an arm around Blitz's shoulders and was leaning heavily of him. His eyes were closed and he was gripping his abdomen with his lose hand, which was stained with...red.

Behind them, Rally followed, looking real worried. His eyes were wide and his jaw unhinged.

"What the heck happened?" Tank yelled as they came in.

Rally was panicking, that much was obvious. "There was this gang, and then there was a knife, and Yusei was there, and, and, and-"

"Rally, Calm down!" Nervin ordered, although it wasn't very forceful.

"The idiot tried to walk home," Blitz growled, lifting Yusei up again since he'd started to slip.

"Don't call Yusei an idiot, Blitz!" Rally yowled through tears. "He saved my life!"

Akiza couldn't tear her eyes from Yusei. She watched in horror as his hand finally fell to his side limply, revealing a slash right through his shirt, which was becoming a dark scarlet.

Suddenly, her doctor's instinct kicked in. She stood up and pointed to the couch. "Blitz, set him there. But do it gently so he doesn't loose too much more blood." She earned a few stares but Blitz did just as she said.

She watched as he led Yusei over to the couch and lied him on his back, his hand once again holding his injury. As soon as Blitz stepped away, Akiza took his place.

"I need something to use that's like gauze or bandages, ice if you can find some, a needle and real thin wire."

"What?" Tank's jaw dropped. "How do you know how to help him?"

"I've studied medical tactics, now do it!" Akiza stood and fixed them all with a threatening glare. It worked because they all, except for Rally, took off in search. "You, go take a seat," she told the boy. "You don't look so good."

Rally nodded, not wanting to anger her as well, and went to the table.

Akiza would've smiled had Yusei not been dying behind her. She spun on her heel and pulled a chair next to the couch. She took a seat and looked him over, planning out the whole procedure.

Carefully and awkwardly, she pulled off his jacket, then peeled off his shirt. It was soaked from the blood and stuck to his skin. After a while of wrestling with it though, she got it off.

"Rally? I need a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Could you wash this?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Sure!" he jumped down and grabbed the shirt then went to the sink. He needed to take his mind off all of this.

Akiza raised a brow but quickly turned her attention back to Yusei. She noted the pained expression on his sickly pale face. The face without a marker.

"You'd better hold on," she whispered to him, as not to alert Rally. "I need you in the future. You may not know it, but you help a lot of people, Yusei. You die, you'll be letting all of them down. Including me! Don't you dare give up!"

But looking at the gash, she knew that pretty soon, he wouldn't have a choice.

She ran to get a damp rag, which she used to clean away as much blood as she could. Her fingers were stained with it, but she didn't care.

Finally, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz returned with the stuff she required, except for the ice.

She took them and said professionally, "I can't work with you breathing over my shoulder. He'll be fine, so get out of here." Okay, maybe not _professionally_. But she got results because they scattered after one last look at their friend.

She looked at the "tools" in her hand. She'd have to work fast, and with this junk. But she knew she could do it; she had to.

^.^

Akiza leaned back in her chair and took a long, deep breath, leaving her lightheaded. She looked over her work of the wound and sighed. Yusei was still drained of color and completely unconscious now, but his breathing was gradually going back to normal.

She stood slowly, stiff from the hour-and-a-half of sitting. She looked around a second before heading over to a storage area. Upon opening it, she found an old, but thick blanket folded up.

Akiza took it and spread it over his cold body.

_"The idiot tried to walk home."_ Blitz's words appeared in her head.

Akiza rolled her eyes. _That's just like you, isn't it? You don't let on when you're hurt, even when it's clear you are. You don't like to be a burden._

His cut was sewed up now with the fine wire and was now wrapped in gauze that the boys had so luckily gotten their hands on. This would later become a mere scar. And it would be accompanied by one that he would get in a duel with Kalin and being impaled with a metal shard. If there was one thing Yusei was good at, it was getting himself into whatever danger he could.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Akiza looked up to see Rally peeking out from behind his curtain. He looked a bit scared.

"He's going to be fine," she said as comfortingly as her shaky voice could manage. She was still a little in shock since the adrenaline had run out. "You can come look at him. He's asleep, though."

Rally walked over to her side and looked at Yusei. "You sure?"

"Yes," she put a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't before, but now I am." Thank goodness for her experience of being a doctor.

"Good."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Akiza asked him.

He looked away. "I got attacked by a duel gang. There are a lot of them, you know. And I wouldn't give them what they wanted, so they pulled a knife on me. They were about to kill me, I swear, when Yusei was suddenly there. He took the hit. But he still got them to leave us alone. I asked if he was okay, but Yusei said he was and we heading back when he collapsed and Blitz showed up. You know the rest."

Akiza shook her head. "He's stubborn alright."

"That's for sure," he agreed. "But I owe my life _twice_ to him, now."

She smiled. "You know what you can do?"

"Huh?"

"Thank him," she said. "When he wakes up, give him a hug and thank him. He may not show it, but he'll appreciate it. Just don't hug him too tight or you'll hurt him."

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised.

"Positive."

^.^

**OK, so not too violent but still. He almost died. Next chapter I'll explain what exactly happened with Rally and Yusei and the gang. So, you think the hug will work:) Heh, I just had add that. Read and review and I'll see you all next chapter (it shouldn't be long until then. I'm bored today and tomorrow, so...) Bye!**

**-_C-A;)_**

**P.S. I went back and reread my work. I found typos; kind-a lot. I'm sorry for that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just as promised:**

^.^

Unseen Flashback:

_Yusei stopped when he heard a loud screech. He turned his head to he was facing one of the many entrances to the subway tunnel. It came again, and his blood when cold when he recognized Rally._

_"Leave me alone!" it echoed from down below._

_Yusei narrowed his eyes and rushed to the entrance, which was only a few yards away. He stopped against the wall and listened again._

_"Now, kid. It was a simple demand. Give us the thing you stole."_

Rally, you thief!_ Yusei thought to himself bitterly. That kid was always getting into trouble for his ways._

_"I didn't take anything!"_

A likely story.

_"Hand it over or-" he heard the click of a knife unsheathing, "you won't been around long enough to give it back. We'll just take it."_

_"No! Get back!" Rally screamed._

_There were footsteps as they advanced, and Yusei took action. He wasn't thinking, just doing. He raced inside and up the tunnel a little ways, seeing that the gang had Rally against the wall. The knife was raised above the leader's head._

_Yusei's eyes widened. Rally was not going to die on his watch._

_Just as the knife was being brought down. Yusei pushed Rally out of the way. He felt a sharp pain sear through his abdomen, which slowly dulled into a burning. Ignoring it, Yusei grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it, making him drop the weapon in the process. He punched him in the gut, sending him backwards._

_He turned on the other three, who looked down at their leader. One grabbed him and they bolted._

_"Yusei?"_

_He looked down and saw Rally on the floor, looking up at him. _

_"Yusei! You're hurt!" he stared at where the knife had stuck._

_Yusei looked down and saw it. Blood was seeping from it, more and more by the second. It hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced, but he just shook it off and looked at Rally again._

_"Come on," he said, causing the pain to intensify. "Let's get back."_

_"Yusei, you shouldn't be walking!" Rally insisted, shuffling to his feet._

_"Come on," he repeated and started in the direction of home. He looked back once and saw that Rally wasn't moving. _

_"Yusei, you need help," he declared. "You stay and rest. I'll go get someone."_

_"Rally, come on," Yusei ordered. "We can't stay here."_

_Rally clenched his fist and followed him. Yusei, walking once again, took a look at the wound. The scarlet liquid had found its way down his shirt and it was throbbing. He looked forward again, putting a hand to it to stop the bleeding as much as he could. It didn't quite work._

_They walked along the wall, their pace painfully slow._

_"Yusei, please, just sit down. I'll go get someone."_

_"I'll be fine Rally."_

_But just as he said it, he knew it was a lie. His eyesight went fuzzy for a second and his head was beginning to cloud. He tripped on his own foot and stumbled forward a bit._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah," Yusei muttered. His voice sounded so far off._

_He made it a few more feet before the world around him began to spin feverishly. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath._

_"Yusei?" Rally's call was barely audible._

_He couldn't answer. As soon as he breathed out, his legs gave and his sight when gray. He fell to his knees and gripped at his injury, breathing in quick rasps. A blurred image of Rally appeared in front of him, holding his shoulders._

_"Yusei!" he shrieked. It echoed through his head, unable to register. "Yusei, look at me! Please, Yusei!"_

_He tried, he really did. But as he lifted his head, he became dizzy. He felt himself slump forward, but Rally caught him and balanced him on his knees._

_He stared at the floor, which was spiraling in odd patterns. _

_"Hold on, Yusei. Just hold on!" Rally shrieked somewhere distant. "Blitz! Over here! He needs help!"_

_Yusei was vaguely aware of his arm being pulled around someone's shoulder, and less aware of being shoved to his feet._

_After that, he remembered nothing._

^.^

Akiza sat at the table, her head in her arms. She was exhausted, but refused to sleep until Yusei woke up and she knew he was okay. Everyone else was asleep. It had been two days since Rally was attacked and Yusei was stabbed.

She heard a soft rustle and she lifted her eyes to see that Yusei was trying to sit up. He had his back to her, but she knew he was awake.

Akiza sighed and stood. She headed over the smaller table by his Runner, which had a tiny flashlight on it. As she passed, Akiza put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. "Quit moving."

She didn't know why, but she was angry with him. Perhaps it was because he had scared her to the core.

She grabbed the light and looked over her shoulder, to see Yusei was supporting himself with his elbows, trying to get into a sitting position. He met eyes with her and she looked away.

"I said quit moving, idiot," she growled.

"Hm," he grunted. "How did I get here?"

She heard him groan and she turned to see than he was grasping his side. The blanket had fallen away a little and she got a perfect view of his unclothed chest. She glared at him and muttered, "And that's why I told you to quit moving."

He looked up and replied, "I get it now."

Akiza rolled her eyes at him and walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You are not," she gave him a light slap on the arm. "I can tell."

"How did I get here?" he repeated as she began to unwrap the gauze.

"Blitz dragged you," Akiza told him. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I figured that."

"Whatever," she threw away the bandages and used the flashlight to take a closer look at the gash.

He gritted his teeth.

"It's okay to admit you're in pain," she said as she set down the flashlight and grabbed new wrap of gauze.

She turned the see he had lied back down fully and closed his eyes.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while," she snapped suddenly.

His eyes opened promptly, fixing her with a blue stare. "Huh?"

"You heard me!" she yelled just a little too loudly.

He stared at her, emotionless.

It was like that a moment, before, "Yusei! You're okay!"

They turned to see Rally in his doorway, grinning.

"Yeah," Yusei gave him a small nod.

"I guess you were right, Rose!" Rally said rather rowdily. "She saved your life, Yusei!"

Yusei forced himself to sit up and looked at Akiza. "I didn't know that. Thanks."

Akiza just huffed and took a seat back at the table.

Rally grinned at Yusei. "Hey, Yusei?"

"Hm?"

Rally ran up to him and wrapped his arms around carefully. Yusei seemed a bit surprised, but nonetheless, did something that made a smile play at Akiza's lips.

He stiffly returned the embrace, holding Rally to him like an older brother would.

"Thanks," Rally murmured.

They stayed like that moment, and Akiza noticed Yusei's t-shirt nearby, all sewed up now from when she'd gotten bored.

She shook her head and grabbed it.

Rally pulled away from Yusei and grinned again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Yusei replied, still not smiling. "You should get to bed. It's late."

Rally nodded. "Okay."

Akiza watched as he headed back to his room and shut the curtain. She looked at Yusei again, who was staring after him, like he was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Here," Akiza tossed him his shirt. "Put this on. I don't need to see you without it on anymore, Mr. Shirtless."

He looked down and grimaced. "Sorry."

Akiza laughed. But frowned when he tried to get it on and growled under his breath. He was still hurting due to the lack of painkillers anywhere in Satellite. Just a simple task such as putting on a shirt was a killer.

She sighed. "Here."

Yusei looked at her with, she swore there was curiosity in his gaze, as she took it from him and pulled it over his head and on him. He took over and tucked it into his pants, his usual look minus the boots, jacket, and gloves.

"Better?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He glanced up and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

She was about to turn away when he said something else.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Akiza paused. "A while..."

He shook his head a bit. "You need it."

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell you're tired," he explained. "Go to sleep. It's not like anything's gonna happen."

"Things happen all the time-"

"Go."

Akiza looked him over, then gave in. "Fine. But don't go trying to do too much, okay?"

She left him there, closing her curtain and shedding her jacket and hood.

_"The idiot tried to walk home."_

All of what she'd been through the past days whipped through her mind, reminding her of where she truly was.

_"Don't mind Yusei. That's just how he is."_

Akiza moved the sheets from her bed.

_"He's my son."_

She sat on the mattress and breathed in.

_"Yusei showed up. He was carrying you."_

She lied back and pulled the covers over her. The full extent of exhaustion hit her full force.

_"Don't you dare give up!"_

Her eyes began to close as one last thing crossed her thoughts.

_"You happened..."_

And she fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. And she knew that when she woke up, nothing would be different. She wouldn't be home.

^.^

**So how was that one? If you don't know who the quotes belonged to that were going through Akiza's head at the ends it went in this order:**

**Blitz**

**Rally**

**Professor Fudo**

**Rally again**

**Akiza herself**

**and Yusei in the dream**

**Just in case you were confused. Well, that's it. As I'm sure you know, I'll update soon! ByeBye;)**

**-_C-A;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Told you I update quickly. I just hope not too quickly. Enjoy!**

^.^

Akiza yawned and stretched. She'd slept heavily and late. She zipped up her faded, pink jacket, threw on her hood, and opened her curtain. At the table sat Nervin, Blitz, and Tank, drinking their morning coffee. In Tank's hand was a bag of 'd apparently found them. Rally was on the couch, stretched out like he owned the place.

Wait. He was on the couch. Why wasn't Yusei on the couch?

"Look who's up," Nervin looked over and gave her a brief smile.

She smiled back. "Yeah. Guess I was tired."

"Rally told us what you did for Yusei," Tank said upon swallowing a piece of his candy. "That was nice of you."

"It was no problem," she insisted. "Uh, so where is Yusei?"

Blitz shrugged. "We saw him this morning. He was already dressed up and he wandered off."

Akiza's jaw dropped. "I told him not to go trying anything!"

"Rose, has he ever listened to anything any of us say?" Nervin scoffed. "If he wants to do something, he'll do it."

Akiza clenched her fists. "Well not this time."

"Where are you going?" Rally called after her.

"I'm going to find him and bring him back," she said in a dangerously low voice. "He's not supposed to be pushing it."

They watched her leave down the tunnel, unsure of what sort of action to take. But Akiza ignored them and marched farther away.

And somehow, she had a feeling she knew where he was.

^.^

In her time, Yusei had a habit of running off to the Pier in Satellite. It was his place to think. And when he was there, no one disturbed him. It usually meant that something was on his mind or he felt crammed and needed to be alone a little while.

So what if that was tied to his past?

And that was where Akiza was going. To the Pier.

Even in this run down version, Akiza knew her way around the Satellite Sector fairly well. She crept through the streets, hiding from anyone who was wandering around. It took a good twenty minutes, but she finally made it.

Akiza peeked from behind a cracked wall. The Pier was a lot more beat up than the fancy one in the future. But it was definitely the same one. It overlooked the city. The only thing missing was the complete Daedalus Bridge.

Then she spotted him.

He was back in his blue jacket, completing, well almost, the look. He was still missing the marker. He had his back turned her, leaned against the railing. The soft breeze buffeted his black and gold hair.

He looked so much like he did back home. But looks were so often deceiving.

"Yusei?" she asked quietly.

That guy could hear anything. He didn't turn but breathed, "Hm?"

"You shouldn't be out wandering," she said matter-of-factly as she walked over. "You still haven't fully recovered."

Akiza stopped next him and leaned on the rail like him. She looked up at him. She may have been older than him here, but he still surpassed her height. After all, she had been sent back in time about six, maybe even seven, years in the future, which made her older than him here. But naturally she didn't tell them that.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked and looked over at her, his face displaying no emotion. "Yeah, fine."

She narrowed her eyes. "I can tell that was a lie. I'm not dumb. What's on your mind?"

He dipped his head and turned back to the sea, not answering.

"Talk."

He didn't.

"Remember how I saved your life?" Akiza finally asked. "Well, now's pay-up time. Tell me what's up and we're even."

Of course, they were already even. She'd saved his life, but he'd allowed her to stay with them and kept her from freezing to death in the tunnel that night. But this was her last option. And he knew it apparently.

"So spill it."

Yusei closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. "What do want?"

Akiza was suddenly fed up with his attitude. "I want to know why you seem so...," and then it hit her, "...lonely."

In the future, Yusei had Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and herself. They had their unbreakable bond that had been formed by the Crimson Dragon. It had long since gone, but their friendship had lasted. Of course he had friends here, but this was after the Enforcers had split up after a tragedy.

Kalin had been arrested, and he had been Yusei's best friend. And he had blamed Yusei for it all. Jack had gone and betrayed him to get to fame. Crow had gone and vanished, raising orphans like their foster mother did. Yusei hadn't seen any of them in years. And Martha, she was on the other end of the Sector.

Yusei's family was in ruins.

And that was why he was so different here. He hadn't been shown love in a long time. Sure, a light friendship by Blitz, Tank, Nervin, and especially Rally, and that was probably what kept him from becoming a desolate shell of his former self. But it wasn't enough. Everyone needed a family, and that was the thing he didn't have.

_"I have noticed that Yusei was hesitant to smile until he got to know you. He changed you for the better. And you did the same to him."_

Yusei's father's words ran through her head, and she suddenly realized the meaning to them. Once he had shown her kindness, she had shown him family. After he had brought the Izinski family back together, she'd somehow shown him the true power of family by accident. And after that, he'd relearned to accept the fact that he wasn't alone. That he had a family. And even though his parents had been lost in Zero Reverse, he had all of them.

But none of that had happened yet.

"I'm not lonely," he said, facing the city again.

"I know," she whispered. _At least, you won't be soon enough._ "Come on. You need to rest."

She was a little taken aback when he faced her and dipped his head once more. "Alright."

Akiza watched him leave, unable to react. She shook her head and hesitantly followed. But she stayed a ways behind him, as not to get lost or bother him.

She felt so terrible for him. He had been through so much, and Blitz, Nervin, Tank, nor Rally knew the severity of it all. Yusei had a long road to recovery, and not from that stab wound. He had been scarred mentally and emotionally, and had a harsh life still ahead.

She had finally figured it all out. Why she had been sent here really was simple. She hadn't realized how much of an impact she had on Yusei's life. And now, she knew. But it wasn't just her; everyone had helped Yusei to see the brighter side of life.

And as she trailed behind him towards their place, she became aware of something else.

He had seemed so at a loss of words when Rally had hugged him. That had been because of a simple property. Yusei hadn't been hugged since he was a child, and most likely it had been by Martha, the only mother he'd ever known. It had been a near alien feeling for him.

And that had been the first step. Yusei was now on his way to how Akiza knew him, to the future where he was so different.

Yusei was on his way to the other him.

^.^

**I guess it was a tiny bit short, but I figure it was pretty heartfelt. I hope you felt the same. And I really did notice that in the real thing, it was rare to see Yusei smile until Akiza started hanging around more. Anyway, please R & R and I'll see you all next chapter as always!**

**-****_C-A;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so I know this Fic is pretty new, but it hasn't become that popular. I'm hoping for some more reviews. Thanks to those of you who had reviewed! I really appreciate it! And I might sound whiny but I'm really hoping for this story to get more _known_. Alright, ignore me please and read on!**

^.^

Akiza walked in, still trailing Yusei. The entire way, she'd been thinking about what Professor Fudo had told her. She looked forward and saw that Yusei's footsteps were uneven. Served him right. If he hadn't gone running off on his own when he wasn't recovered yet, then he wouldn't be feeling as much hurt.

She sighed inwardly, realizing how she sounded to herself. There were certain things both future and past Yusei couldn't do. They couldn't let their friends get hurt, they couldn't agree to something without arguing, and they couldn't stay cooped up in one place for too long. He just proved it by ditching their place.

When they arrived, Akiza saw that Blitz, Nervin, and Tank were already at work. Rally was no where in sight, either.

"Sit down," she commanded.

He glared at her, but did as he was told. She watched him head to the couch and stiffly settle himself on the old cushion.

"I need to change your bandages, Cranky," Akiza shook her head.

As she was doing so, Akiza thought back to the day when Yusei had opened her eyes to the truth. That she wasn't a monster. It took a wild duel and almost killing her own father, but he had done it. Of course, he said that she had recovered on her own, but she knew better.

Yusei had been named after a particle his father had known of. It meant that he could bring people together, through thick and thin. And that was exactly what he did. He was the best friend someone could have, and was understanding of people's problems.

But here, Yusei hadn't fallen into the Original Ener-D Reactor and met his dad yet.

He hadn't saved Akiza from herself.

He hadn't saved the world three times in a row.

He hadn't met the twins or rented a place with his adopted brothers or made a truce with Zora, the landlord.

He hadn't found out he was a Signer yet (which would later not be, after the Crimson Dragon took their marks away).

He hadn't made amends with Kalin, Jack, or Crow.

And Akiza hadn't met him yet. In fact, she was meant to be in Arcadia. Being taught by Sayer in the ways of being a psychic.

"There, done," she said and got back to her feet. Yusei rolled his shirt back down and breathed out.

"Thanks," was all he mumbled.

Akiza tossed the old gauze and sat at the table. "Do whatever you want now. I don't care."

He nodded, more to himself than to her, and grabbed his toolbox, then took a seat by his Runner. She watched him work a little while, remembering how the boys had built her Bloody Kiss. It was a good memory. Yusei had been the one who taught her how to Turbo Duel.

Akiza looked at Yusei and couldn't help but want to hug him. In her time, she didn't do it very often, but when she hugged Yusei, she felt so safe. She wanted to feel that again, she _needed_ to feel that again. She felt so lost all of a sudden. She missed her parents and her friends. She missed her world.

She felt sick.

No, literally, she felt sick.

Akiza curled up on her chair and coughed, almost bouncing off her hood. She held her knees to her body and sniffed. Her head heavy and her eyes watery.

"Watcha doing?" she looked up and asked Yusei hoarsely.

He pricked his ears. "The usual."

"Oh."

He turned in his chair and looked her over. "You okay?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately," she shrugged, coughing again. "Guess I'm coming down with something."

He lifted a brow, but just barely.

Akiza met his eyes just as hard. "What?"

He shook his head and looked away, yet he was still watching from the corner of his eye.

She sneezed and looked up at the sky through the hole in the road.

"You miss them."

Akiza's head snapped down and she stared at him surprise, though he was still facing the opposite direction.

"What do mean?"

He swiveled her gaze to her. "Your family. You're not from Satellite. You miss your family."

She was a loss for words. "I-I..."

He looked away again, twisting his wrench inside the engine. "It's okay to admit it, that you miss them. What I don't get is you ended up here."

"Oh, _I_ can admit it?" She stopped herself. "I don't exactly have a detailed story on how I got here."

He decided to drop it, because, "You may not be a Satellite, but you've still had a tough go of it, huh?"

Akiza coughed. "What?"

"I can tell. I'm not dumb," he reiterated what she'd called said not long ago for lying. "Can I ask what happened?"

"No," she growled. "That's my business."

"Hm," he dipped his head and turned away once again.

"But you'll find out someday," she whispered to herself, so quietly not even Yusei could have heard it. Then louder, "Do you have a family?"

At first, she thought she would hit a nerve, and she probably did, but he showed no visible sign of it. All he did was shrug.

"That's not an answer," she pushed. "Do you?" her note ended with another sneeze.

"I did."

And that was that. She didn't have the heart to keep pestering him for answers he didn't want to give.

^.^

Three more days past and everything was back to "normal". Yusei had recovered pretty well and was able to accomplish every task he used to be able to do. Blitz, Nervin, and Tank were still going to the warehouse every day and were still pretty friendly towards her. Rally had spent ten minutes rubbing his fingers against his marker, but like she'd predicted, it hadn't come off. All he'd succeeded in doing was giving himself a rub burn and a small bruise. After all, criminal marks were impossible to get rid of.

Yusei's Duel Runner was coming along nicely, and everyone was pitching in to build it. After all, that Runner was their future.

Akiza lied on her, _Yusei's_, bed and stared up at the gray ceiling, hoping to shake her cold she'd managed to catch with rest. Once again, Yusei was pulling a late night. He wasn't necessarily keeping her up though.

She sighed. If only he knew what what was going to happen in the future. He had such a wonderful life ahead of him, from becoming the King of Turbo Duels to a scientist at the New Domino Lab.

He'd someday earn his father's title, _Professor Fudo_.

Speaking of the man, she was still wondering what she had to do to prove to him she understood. He was obviously the only the one who could send her back. But in order to get him to do so, she had to show him she was ready.

And she now knew just how to do it.

^.^

**Kind-a short, what whatever. Any idea what she's gonna do? I do:) R & R and see you all next chapter! (saying that is becoming a habit, huh?)**

**-_C-A;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what? Another chapter! Blowing my mind... Told you all I was bored. I hope you like it!**

^.^

Akiza sat up and looked around the room, waiting. She waited for five minutes...then six...seven...eight...yes! Not one cough or sneeze. All she'd needed was a good night's sleep.

She walked out of her temporary room to the main one after throwing on her hood.

"Hey guys," she greeted Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nervin, who were all up with their daily coffee. She wondered if Jack's obsession with the drink was tied to this. After all, he used to hang around here before he went off to New Domino City.

"What's up?" Rally grinned at her.

"Just got up," she pointed out. "There any left?"

"There should be," Nervin said and motioned to where the pot was.

Akiza poured herself a cup and asked, "So Yusei wandered off already?"

"What else is new?" Tank shrugged and popped a jellybean in his mouth. How he any left was a mystery to Akiza. Unless he went and stole some...

"You still have some left?" she nodded to the small bag in his hand.

"Actually," he rubbed the back of his head, "Yusei got 'em for me."

Akiza gave him a look. "Got or stole?"

He shrugged again. "I- have no clue..."

She put a hand on her hip, the other holding the tin cup. "Did you thank him?" She felt like a mother.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. They were getting used to her slight discipline.

"Good," she gave him an approving nod.

"Well, he did owe me," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Akiza swept them all with her soft, yet penetrating brown eyes. "What is it?"

Rally grinned even bigger. "You know how Yusei is so tough?"

_Yeah...okay. _"Yeah."

"Well, there's one thing that gets under his skin."

"Like?"

Blitz answered for him, and Akiza still couldn't quite place his accent. "Yusei has this crazy fear of bugs. A few days before you showed up, Rose, he got a bit of a scare."

She tilted her head. "Oh?" She'd never heard this story before.

Nervin looked like he was fighting down a laugh. "A cockroach went and nested in his ear. Poor guy almost had a heart attack. Tank was the one who got it out while Blitz and I held him down."

"Embarrassing...," Rally giggled.

Now Akiza was trying not to crack up. "Everyone has their fears, Rally."

"Yeah," Nervin choked down a chuckle. "I'm scared of...well...a lot of stuff, so..."

"It was still funny," Tank whispered and that was everyone's cue to double over laughing at the thought.

"Ha, ha."

They all looked up, suppressing smiles, to see Yusei leaned against the wall nearby, expressionless as traditional.

"Sorry, pal," Blitz averted his gaze, as did everyone else. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Yusei sighed and went to take a seat by his Runner. "In my own defense, I developed that fear as a kid."

Now everyone was looking at him with curiosity.

He noticed this and declared, "But I'm not telling the story."

Every frowned.

"Sorry, Yusei," Tank began twiddling his thumbs. "She asked though."

Akiza's jaw dropped. "You're blaming this on _me_?"

Suddenly, a deep, quiet sound filled the room. Akiza recognized it immediately, but didn't quite believe it. They looked up to see Yusei, his back still to them. But he was...laughing. Well, more of a calm, gentle chuckle, and it only lasted a second, but he had laughed.

"Well," he looked over his shoulder, a barely traceable smile on his lips, "I'm glad everyone got a good laugh." He forgot to add _"-at my expense"_.

Everyone smiled back, and he turned his attention to his work as before.

"You don't get mad easily, do you?" Rally asked loudly, even though he already knew the answer.

He only got a shrug out of Yusei this time. He had returned to his distant, serious self once again. But Akiza was just happy she'd gotten to hear him laugh before she went home. Well, that is, if her idea worked out.

^.^

The boys had ended up working late again, and Rally had fallen asleep on the couch. So it was the perfect opportunity for Akiza to carry out her plan.

There was always the possibility this didn't work, so she was grabbing anything she'd come there with. Her jacket, same outfit she'd arrived in, deck (which she had kept secret at her belt underneath her lose jacket), and...cell phone.

It fell off her belt when she dressing. It must have been hooked to it like her deck box was.

Akiza stared at it a moment before bending down and scooping it into her hand. She took a seat on the bed and flipped it open. She clicked the key that read "Pics" and up popped her captured moments.

The first one that came up was of Akiza and her parents in a family portrait. She's actually taken a picture of the picture itself. Her father had an arm around her and her mother in a loving way.

She looked at the next one. It was of Crow, soot all over his face along with a big, goofy grin. In one of his hands was a screwdriver, the other holding up a piece of toast. She remembered that day. Crow had gone and blown up the toaster. Only those boys could pull something off like that.

The one after that was a shot that caught the time perfectly. Jack was flying up in the air from his seat, an empty cup in his hand. There was a fresh coffee stain down his uniform and he was mid-scream.

Akiza giggled and flipped to the next one. It was of Leo and Luna, smiling like angels on the couch in the guys' place. Leo was holding up a peace sign and Luna was doing bunny-ears behind his head. They were so adorable in that photo. And they had grown so much since their days as Team 5Ds.

She clicked the button and an image of Yusei appeared. He was sitting at the same table Jack was in his picture, his legs folded and his hand around a glass. He was laughing, his free hand doing a fake salute.

Akiza smiled. That had been such a great day. They had been celebrating events in all of their lives at the same night. Jack's latest win, Crow's upgrade from cop to detective, the twins returning from a visit at their parent's place a few cities over, Akiza had saved a life that day at the hospital and a raise came with it, and Yusei and his team had finally completed the new Ener-D Reactor. It was just an excuse to get together and include drinks and food.

She thought that was it. After all, Akiza wasn't one to take many photos. But the little icon at the bottom read one more. Out of curiosity, Akiza took a look at it.

Her face went bright red.

Jack had stolen her phone! Either him or Crow, but still!

It was of her and Yusei. They were on the couch at the boys' place. Akiza had her head on the arm of the couch, with her hands folded up over her abdomen and her legs bent upward. Yusei looked like a mirror image of her position, with his head on the other end and his legs bent upward, too. He had on arm draped over his chest, the other hung limply off the cushion, fingers just skimming the ground. Their feet met in the center of the couch, overlapping. Both of them were fast asleep and soaking wet.

That night, they had been caught out in the rain. After racing back to the garage and dried off a bit, they had lied on the couch, exhausted, and accidentally fallen asleep. Luckily, she had woken up first and Yusei had no idea that had happened.

But those morons, Jack and Crow, had gotten a hold of her phone and snapped a picture. She suddenly remembered her mental note to slap Jack. Now she had to add Crow to the list.

And yet, she wasn't mad. In fact, she smiled.

And soon, or at least she hoped so, she would be back there.

Akiza closed up her phone and stuck it her pocket. She looked over her sad amount of possessions one last time and left the room and down the tunnel.

"Rose?" a groggy voice startled her. "Where are you going?"

Akiza turned around and met eyes with Rally, who sat up looked at her. "Just for a walk, Rally. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Where?"

Akiza thought, then remembered something Yusei had said. "Wherever I end up."

"Okay," he said, lying back down. "Don't get lost, though, okay?"

"Okay," she told him and turned away. Then she whispered to herself, "I promise, Rally. See you in the future."

And she left the place, for what she hoped was the last time.

^.^

**So how was that? I kind-a liked it! Not much action, but some cute memories with Akiza and some making fun of poor Yusei with the cockroach. I just had to include that! And out of habit now: please R & R and I'll update soon! See ya!**

**-_C-A;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**I getting real close to being done! Wow, that was fast. But not done yet! Please read on!**

^.^

Akiza hiked through the crumbling Sector of Satellite, knowing full well where Yusei was.

Along the way, she saw things she hadn't noticed during her first walk through there. She saw a small group of kids on the sidewalk, playing Duel Monsters with each other. No holograms, just the old fashioned way. She saw a young woman with sunken eyes looking out from a cracked window, and although she looked like a wreck, she was smiling at her boy, who was one of the ones playing the card game. She saw a father cradling a newborn child in his arms as she sat against a wall, murmuring soft lulls to it. She saw an old woman, sitting outside and looking up at the stars, telling a little girl who was perched on her lab stories.

Even here, most people had families. But not Yusei. Not yet, at least. But soon. Very soon.

She climbed over a fallen wall and looked out at the Pier. Just as she had suspected, he was there, leaned against the railing and staring out at the city. And he would get there, one day.

Akiza double-checked to see if her hood was on, which it was, and strolled over to him.

"A-hem," she coughed quietly.

He didn't turn, but a gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. She took a deep breath and stepped up next to him, leaning against the rail.

"You alright?" she asked softly.

"Hm," he nodded again. "Just thinking."

"You know, I get it."

He looked at her, emotionless, but a hint of curiosity in those blue orbs.

"You said you knew I've been through a lot?" He nodded. "Well, I can tell that you've been through a lot, too."

"How do you figure?"

"I can see it your eyes," she smiled sweetly. "The way you said "I did" when I asked if you had a family. You're an orphan, aren't you?"

He narrowed his clear, cobalt eyes.

"Well?" It hurt to ask, since she already knew the answer.

He dipped his head submissively and looked down at the crashing waves, as if he could see something in them that she couldn't. "Yeah."

"You know, it will get better."

"Yeah? And how do you figure that one?"

She looked out at the city and the unfinished Daedalus Bridge, and he followed her gaze. "I see a bright future ahead; where that bridge is finished. Call it a hunch, but I just know that everything's going to get better. It's going to be tough, and we've got a long road ahead. One that's going to through a lot of curves and plays dirty. But if you can imagine a better future, and hold on to that vision with all your strength, then it'll come true. I have a theory that if people come together, they can accomplish great things. And that's what this world needs."

He looked at her again, listening to each word with care.

She returned his stare with kind eyes. "This world is far from it's glory, but it'll get there. It takes the strong of heart to make changes, and I think you've got that."

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You saved Rally's life," she pointed out. "You helped me when I needed it. And there will be many more who need help as well. Just don't give up, and it'll turn out for the better. That much I can promise you."

"You seem to know a lot," he mused.

She shrugged. "I have my ways. I'm not just some helpless, naive girl wandering aimlessly out here. There's a reason I ended up at your place. I can't explain it, but then, you just might figure it out some day."

He grunted and lifted a brow. "You've strange ideas, Rose."

Akiza smiled and put a finger to his lips. He looked down at it, a little taken off guard. "Not Rose. But like I said, you'll get it someday." She took her finger away. "And Yusei?"

"Huh?" he was still confused.

"You managed to do a lot for me," she whispered. "And I hope I can the favor someday." _And now I know that's the truth. Someday, I'll help him see family for what it really is._

"What do mean?"

"All in due time," she assured. "But I needed to thank you before I left."

"What?"

"I'm going back home," she explained. "But I'm sure I'll see you again, Yusei."

She put a hand on his shoulder and moved him so he his body was facing her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug. She felt a tear in her eye when he returned it, despite the fact that it was weak and awkward. He'd get better at this.

Akiza pulled away and flashed him her most dazzling smile. "Thank you. And don't go pushing it too hard yet. You've still got a little while before that wound fully heals," she nodded towards where he'd gotten stabbed.

She reached up and planted a light kiss on his cheek, the one that would someday bare that famous yellow marker that symbolized him being the first Satellite criminal winning a duel tournament the Fortune Cup. And that was where she would first meet. She stepped back and said softly, "Bye, Yusei."

As she turned and began to walk away, she added _For now_.

She had officially done it. Akiza had finally proved to Professor Fudo, Yusei's father, that she understood.

She continued to walk slowly, feeling Yusei's eyes on her the whole way. And she smiled to herself, knowing that he wasn't going to remember any of this. Once she returned home, the past would right itself to how it originally was before she was sent there.

Akiza looked forward, taking one last look at Satellite. It would change so much. It would become a beautiful part of the city. And they would be the ones to do it. The Signers. With Yusei as their leader. He was going to save thousands of lives someday, and touch them all. He had a way of doing that. He had this talent of righting the lives of so many. Her included.

She breathed in hastily when she saw it. Just a tiny twinkle a ways ahead. It was him. It was the heart of the Professor. And gradually, it grew in intensity and brightness. Still walking on, she closed her eyes, this time taking his warning to thought. She felt a warmth engulf her.

She was going home.

Akiza smiled one last time, finally understanding why she had been sent here. That Professor Fudo, he was a crafty one.

The flash disappeared, leaving a bare spot where she had once been walking.

Yes, she was going home, back to her family and friends, and to the other _him_.

^.^

**Habit: Please R & R and I'll update soon! **

**I really hope you liked this one! This is going by so quickly! Probably because when I start something I can't stop until it's done. I think I'm going to do one more chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. Remember in Chapter 1 and I said it would get more interesting? Well, I hope I lived up to that promise! Give me your thoughts on it, OK? Luv ya all! Bye!**

**-_C-A;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this is it! The last chapter! I really hope you like it!**

^.^

Akiza slowly opened her eyes, which quickly closed due to the headache that erupted. She impatiently waited for it to subside before opening her eyes again. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. But afterwards, shadows began to appear in the moonlit room.

Carefully, Akiza pushed herself to her feet. She was back in her apartment. She groaned and looked at the clock on the microwave.

**10:00 P.M.**

According to that, she'd only been gone for an hour.

Akiza's eyes went wide. _One hour? That's it?!_ But she'd been gone for over two weeks!

She looked around, assuring herself that she was truly home. But only one thing could do that.

Akiza shook her head, clearing it, and stumbled over to the front door. Along the way, she looked down and saw she was wearing what she had before the flash. A pink shirt that conformed to her body, heels, and newly bought jeans. She paused to look in the mirror, admiring her hair. She'd missed showing it.

She mentally slapped herself and grabbed her key. She rushed out the door and down the stairs, straight to her Runner. She mounted Bloody Kiss in a rush, pulling on her helmet and starting up her engine. Akiza revved it a moment, before taking off for the garage.

_I need to know for sure,_ she thought. _I need to be positive I'm back._

After a painstakingly long race through the streets, she skidded to a halt at the guys' place. She jumped off, threw down her helmet, and slammed open the door.

"What's up?" Crow looked up, a little surprised at her sudden intrusion.

She was breathing hard as she walked down the steps. "Is Yusei here?"

"No," Jack said, coming out of the kitchen with...a cup of coffee. "He ran off to the Pier. Why?"

She stopped, looking them over. This was a sure sign she was home, but she still needed more proof. She supposed this was a side-effect to time-travel. You go a little insane.

"I needed to talk to him," she said eventually. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Crow shrugged. "Jack's having his coffee and I'm going over a report I got at work today. You?"

"Uh...nothing really," she lied. "Sorry about barging in like that. I'll leave you guys be."

"Okay."

Suddenly, she remembered something. Akiza reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled out her cell.

"That's _your_ phone?" Crow asked, suddenly seeming alarmed as he eyed the lavender shine of it.

"Yes," Akiza smiled innocently at them. "It's mine. What's wrong, Crow? Jack?"

Crow stared at her while Jack refused to drink his caffeine.

"Hmm," she muttered. "Maybe it was this."

She pulled up the picture and held it up for them to see. Their expressions were priceless.

"Thought you could away with it, did you?" she growled. "Nice try!"

She shut her phone, closing the picture of her and Yusei asleep on the couch, and marched up to them.

"I hate you two," she rolled her eyes and punched Crow playfully in the arm.

"Ow!"

"And Jack?"

"What?"

He was rewarded with her hand swiping across his face. "Be kind to people. And don't take my phone."

She smirked at them and whipped around. She headed up the stairs, stopping just long enough to wink at them, and closed the door.

"What just happened?" Crow asked, a bit confused as he massaged his arm.

"We got caught," was all Jack mumbled as he took a seat, rubbing his cheek. Then to himself, "Be kind to people?"

^.^

Akiza sped across the finished Daedalus Bridge, taking in every detail of it. She loved the wind her face again, the thrill of the ride. She looked straight ahead, seeing the perfect view of the remodeled Satellite.

As she came into the lines of the Sector, she could spot the Pier. The glint of the moonlight off of something red caught her attention and she hurried off the highway and over there.

She slowed to a stop and looked up, taking off her helmet. He was there, just as Jack had said he'd be. He was leaned over the railing, gazing out at the city of New Domino and the bridge they'd built.

He was dressed in black pants, a black jacket that hung loosely at his sides, a white undershirt, and a dog-tag necklace. It was his look when he wasn't at the lab or dueling (which he rarely did anymore).

He had his back to her as she silently got off and walked over to him.

"Yusei?" she asked timidly.

"Huh?" he looked behind his shoulder and turned around. "Oh, hey Akiza."

She stared at him, not able to take her eyes off his marker. It was there. It was really there.

"Akiza?" he snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She moved so she was right next to him, overlooking the city.

"So much has changed in the past few years, hasn't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's pretty incredible."

Akiza closed her eyes and enjoyed the sea breeze. "I'm so glad I got to know you, Yusei. Everyone! I really don't know where we'd be if it hadn't been for the Crimson Dragon. Actually...I think I might have a clue."

"Hmm," he hummed to himself. "Pretty different."

"You've got that right," she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She felt so relieved when she saw a graceful smile on his lips.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity. "I take it it's not just to think about the past?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I just wanted to see you. Don't ask me why, though."

He shrugged. "Okay." He looked her up and down, his eyes hardening. "Are you alright?"

"What? Fine!" she insisted a little too forcefully. He continued to stare at her with those blue eyes you could drown in. "I mean...it's a long story. And it's not one I want to tell just yet."

He smiled. A smile that make Akiza feel so good inside. "Suit yourself."

A little cockroach scurried by on the floor next them. It caught Yusei's eye, because he immediately slammed his shoe down it. "Vile creatures..."

Akiza smiled, biting down a laugh. "I hear someone has a fear of bugs?"

He looked at her with a crafty grin. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways," she told him.

He laughed. A real laugh. It made Akiza shiver. She had missed hearing that so much. "Sure. Not even gonna ask."

"You know you want to," she played. "Hey Yusei?"

"Hm?"

He was answered by her hug. She wrapped him in an embrace, enjoying the warm feeling of his arm pulling her closer. Yeah, he _had_ gotten better at this.

She opened her eyes and peeked over his shoulder when a milky, golden light dropped from the sky and on the Pier a little ways away. The light slowly began to take the shape of a man with spiked, black hair and a long, white lab coat. He stood with his arms crossed, a serious look on his face.

"Yusei?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to turn around."

"Why?" he asked pulling away.

"Just trust me," she replied softly.

He slowly turned to face the spirit if his father.

"Dad?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

But the professor merely smiled at them and disappeared in a bright flash.

Yusei turned to her. "What do you know?"

"Long story," she said rather quickly.

"We've got time."

"Nope!" she laughed and hurried to her Runner, with him in hot pursuit. She mounted quickly and took off down the road and onto the Daedalus Bridge. She looked in her rear-view mirror to see that all-made red Duel Runner pulling up alongside her.

They raced down the way, enjoying being together. In this world where Satellite and city are one, and where people are united. A world where Yusei found her and introduced her to friendship, and she introduced him to family.

Akiza smiled at him through her helmet, and he smiled back. He'd figure it out someday, what this was all about. He always did.

And now, she was truly back with her friends, family, and the other _him_.

^.^

**So? How was it? Oh my God, I'm so sad now! It's over! Well, now I have to think up a new FanFic. I really hope you liked this story! I'm gonna miss you all 'till next time! R & R to tell me what you think about my work! Lov ya all and thanks for sticking with me!**

**_-C-A;)_  
**

**The End_  
_**


End file.
